In testing microwave devices with coaxial connectors, it is desirable to provide a connection which can be made quickly while providing low VSWR (Voltage Standing Wave Ratio), high isolation, and most importantly, repeatable measurements, ideally exhibiting repeatability greater than 40 dB. It is also desirable that the connection be stable and not require any external fixturing to insure repeatability, but may require support when used on a cable or test device which would normally require support during test.
Various quick disconnect coaxial connectors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,846,714; 4,891,015; 4,941,846; and 5,401,175. All of the above employ relatively complex and expensive methods for achieving a quick connect/disconnect feature for coaxial connectors.
A microwave quick connect/disconnect coaxial connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,221 B1, by Marc A Maury.